Freeza: The Final Cut
Freeza: The Final Cut is episode 30 of Dragon Ball Z: Abridged. Due to it's length, it has been split up into three parts.This is also the last episode of Season 1. On each episode the disclaimer is read by Freeza. 'Summary Part One' Following Krillin's death, Freeza mentions that the explosion will hold a special place in his heart. He then taunts the enraged Goku, who transforms into a Super Saiyan. Freeza, now confused about the situation, he begins to question Goku what happened to his appearance. Ignoring Freeza's questions, Goku tells Gohan to take Piccolo and Bulma to his ship and escape. However, Gohan is also confused, and worries about his father, who angrily repeats his command. Gohan, startled at the sudden change in his father, quickly takes the badly wounded Piccolo and flies to Goku's ship. Freeza then attempts to kill the fleeing Gohan, but is stopped by Goku, who in turn, snaps Freeza's hand and says that he is going to break him like a kitkat bar.He then hits him away, and knees him in the abdomen. Freeza then fires multiple Death Beams at Goku, only for him to dodge all of them. Freeza, now beginning to feel afraid, questions Goku again, refusing to believe the Super Saiyan legend. Goku then says his "I am" speech to Freeza, but with comical twists to each sentence. Goku then begins to say that he is a Super Saiyan, but is interrupted when Freeza shoots another Death Beam to his face. Goku, unaffected by the attack, finishes his sentence, angering Freeza even more. King Kai, speechless about the entire situation, begins to stammer. Yamcha asks him what is happening, and King Kai reminds him that he could just touch his shoulder to see everything. Yamcha refuses, because of King Kai's bad odor. King Kai says that it's his natural musk, and then repeatedly says "musk", much to the annoyance of Tien Shinhan. King Kai is then telepathically contacted by Kami, who informs him that Mr. Popo has started gathering the Dragon Balls, all according to his plan. Yamcha is then annoyed that he was not informed of such a plan, followed by King Kai saying,'' "I don't have to tell you anything!" Tien then remarks how what King Kai just said was the summary of their whole time spent at King Kai's planet, meaning that being with King Kai was useless and wasted time Gohan then finds Goku's ship, and lays down Piccolo's unconscious body. He then forgets that Bulma still needs to be rescued and wonders how to fly the ship. He then remembers by remembering who built the ship for Goku. Bulma is then shown hanging from a colapsing island, crying for help. The scene then shifts back to Goku and Freeza. Freeza says that this is new and admits that Goku has become stronger, but still believes that he will not lose to a Saiyan, '"as a monkey is still a monkey", and he has killed plenty in his day. He then says that he owns Goku, Earth and Namek, but then decides he's had enough of Namek and proceeds to destroy the planet. Goku, who seemed to be angrily looking at Freeza and ignoring his questions, was actually staring off blankly into space, not paying attention to Freeza at all. But before Goku can bring himself back to his senses, Freeza's energy blast creates a huge explosion, shattering Namek's core. King Kai, who at first appears to be lamenting the destruction of the planet, Goku and his friends, and his plan, actually is upset that he will stay with Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu forever, because with the plan ruined, Guru would not come back to life, and the Namekian Dragon Balls wouldn't be able bring back the three to life. Tien then takes this as a joke, not knowing that King Kai was serious, but learns that he is. King Kai then says that Freeza had ruined his plan. Chiaotzu guesses the method that Freeza used: suicide bombing, because that is how he died. King Kai then says that this time, the method was a sucess. King Kai then again begins to lament his fate with Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu, but is interrupted by Kami, who says that Mr. Popo has acquired the sixth Dragon Ball, and the plan is almost ready to execute. King Kai then realizes that if Kami is still alive, then Piccolo is still alive. If Piccolo is still alive, then Planet Namek has not been destroyed yet. Goku, noticing that the planet is still intact, asks Freeza whether or not he missed the core. Freeza, believing that he had missed the core, blames it on stress. Goku blames the idea that Freeza chickened out, as he couldn't blow himself up along with his enemy. Freeza then reminds Goku that he could breathe in space, and that Goku couldn't, so it wouldn't matter when the planet exploded. Freeza then estimates that the planet has around five minutes until it explodes, motivating Goku to kill Freeza quicker. Freeza then notices that he is still at half power, not enough to defeat Goku. Freeza then tries to bribe Goku by letting him power up for a pizza. Goku, enraged by this taunting decides to attack Freeza before he can power up, but gives in when Freeza says he will give Goku two pizzas with stuffed crust. King Kai then tries to persuade Goku not to let Freeza power up to 100%, but does not succeed, as Goku changes the subject to the pizzas. Freeza, now up to 100% full power, thanks Goku for waiting. Goku, who is still talking to King Kai does not hear what Freeza says and begins to ask Freeza to repeat himself, but is interrupted when Freeza lands a heavy punch to Goku's stomach. Freeza then proceeds to rapidly attack Goku at close range, easily overpowering him. Gohan, who is looking for Bulma, calls out for her name, and hears her screaming loudly like an animal. Gohan then rescues Bulma from the crumbling island and flies back to the ship. Bulma, angry that she was left alone and Gohan took so long to rescue her, says that she almost died. Gohan, annoyed at Bulma's complaints, indirectly mentions that he would drop her if she doesn't shut up by saying ''"Bulma, how high would you have to fall from to hit terminal velocity?"'' Bulma gets the message and gives no reply, as she got the message. Freeza then tells Goku how easy it is to get away with doing bad things, refering to the situation in which most stories have antagonists doing evil acts while the protagonists just stand there and watch, not even attempting to stop it. Goku, still not paying attention, asks Freeza if his pizzas could be meat lovers. Angry that Goku is not taking the fight seriously, Freeza kicks him in the face. King Kai then wonders why he even bothered to train Goku if he wouldn't fight seriously, even when his best friend had been killed. Kami then informs King Kai that Mr. Popo has gathered all of the Dragon Balls, and states that all that King Kai sees him as is an updater. King Kai then requests to speak with Mr. Popo, but his antennas explode, due to the fact that Mr. Popo was ''"so fucking high"'' during the time. Mr. Popo then summons Shenron, who asks Mr. Popo what his wish is, but stops talking when he realizes that the person who summoned him was Mr. Popo, his "master". He then asks what his lord requested of him. Surprisingly, Popo did not know what he was supposed to do, and asks Kami what to do. Kami also did not know what Popo should do, and asks King Kai, revealing that King Kai never thoroughly explained to anyone what his plan was. King Kai then says to wish for the resurrection of all who were killed by Freeza. Kami asks why, and the two argue about questioning God, due to the fact that they are both Gods. Popo then commands Shenron to "bring back all of the worthless maggots killed by Freeza and his men". 'Summary Part Two ' Back on Namek, Porunga had returned due to Guru waking up after he "stopped his heart for a couple of minutes". Around the planet, all of Freeza's victims were comming back to life, including Vegeta and Dende. When Vegeta comes back to life, he thinks that he is in hell.He had his clothes on, so that's a start and then questions himself if he's alive again, in which he takes it to the test by punching himself in his kidney.Vegeta is so happy that he is alive, that he spits blood out. Dende looks up to see Porunga and comes up with an idea. Back to the fight, Freeza uses his Nova Strike to push Goku into the ground, and flies out of the crater before a geyser of lava shoots out. Thinking the fight was over, Freeza looks up into the sky and notices that it's turned black (unaware that it's because of Porunga) and assumes that the planet is about to explode in another two minutes. Before he could fly away, Goku came back and kneed Freeza in the face. Freeza grew even more annoyed how Goku wouldn't die. Goku then came up with a strategy that involved distracting Freeza. Unfortunately, his plan back-fired when he flat-out told Freeza that Porunga was back. While looking for one of the Ginyus' space ships, Vegeta sees Goku fighting Freeza and decides to avoid them, then decides to fly towards Porunga instead. Freeza then kicked Goku in his "Gotens" and flew towards Porunga and shouted his wish of being immortal. At that moment Porunga granted Dende's wish of teleporting everyone on Namek except Goku and Freeza to planet Earth. Angry at this, Freeza tries to kill Dende again, only to miss as Dende was teleported away. Vegeta arrives trying to attack Freeza, only to be teleported away before his blast was fired. Freeza then helplessly watches the Dragon Balls dissapear and asks where did they go, Goku replies that he was "just as lost as him" (because unlike in the anime, Goku wasn't informed of anything). Down on Earth, Bulma and Gohan were trying to figure out what just happened. King Kai then speaks to Dende telepathically, asking how did he know his plan. Dende confesses that he didn't know about the plan, and that he just wanted to "screw over Freeza". Back on Namek, Goku tries to tell Freeza that it's okay not being "immotal". Angry at losing everything (and at Goku's stupidity), Freeza then attacks Goku with all his hatred and might only to easily fail.Goku then blocks the attack and says that he won't destroy any more planets, except ''y'know that one..... When Frieza grabs Goku by his lungs he uses the Kidney Shot Techinique. Down on Earth, Dende healed Piccolo, still thinking he's Nail. Gohan ran over to Piccolo and was surprised to see Dende. Dende was happy, that they were all alive, but mostly happy that Krillin wasn't. Guru then repeatedly calls out for Nail, claiming he can sense him. Nail begs Piccolo not to let Guru know he's there. Some Namekians came back and stated that they couldn't find the Namekians that belonged to the village of '''''the dumbass who liked to show off his Dragon Ball. Vegeta proudly confesses to their murders and recieves a compliment from Guru. Guru then confesses that he doesn't like any of the Namekians, except for one nameless kid (ironically that very kid was the only one who was crushed when the Dragon Balls came to Earth). Laughing at this, Guru started to officially die. Guru stated that before he died he would confess his sins, and admits that he caused the great drought by drinking all of the water and blaming it on the Albino Namekians. Thinking he could die with a clear conscience, Guru tries to kill himself again. When it was obvious Guru couldn't end his own life, the enraged Namekians charged up to him and (literally) tore him apart. His last words, in a parody of George Romero's Day of the Dead, are, "Choke on 'em! Choke on 'em!" Back on Namek, Goku and Freeza continued to fight. Goku stopped fighting claiming Freeza was boring him now. Freeza took this as Goku being scared that the planet only has one minute left before it explodes. Goku then questions if Freeza even knew what a minute was. Done with the fight, Goku powered down and went back to normal, warned Freeza not to blow up anymore planets, and flew away. Enraged by this, Freeza threw a Homing Destucto Disk, telling Goku he forgot his pizza. Enraged by Freeza's lie about the pizza, Goku once again turned into a Super Saiyan. While avoiding the disk, Goku asks if Freeza is stealing Krillin's attack, then he asks if he was going to use the Tri-Beam, Garlic Gun (Gallic Gun), or Makakaponomus (Makankosappo a.k.a Special Beam Cannon). Realizing that Goku had no trouble avoiding the attack, Freeza throws a second Homing Destructo Disk, bringing up that he promised Goku two pizzas. Through a chain of events, Freeza ended up inside a crater, at the end of his ropes he flew out to end the fight. Goku then attempts to warn Freeza about one of the disks flying in his direction. Assuming Goku was lying, Freeza ignored the warnings and ended up getting cut in half. Before his body hit the ground, Freeza's only response was "Daddy I don't want to be on Namek anymore." 'Summary Part Three/Finale' Back on King Kai's planet, King Kai is shocked at the events that occurred on Namek. Tien, however, is annoyed that King Kai just reacts and wants them to ask what's happening instead of just telling them. King Kai then informs them that Freeza was cut in half. On Namek, Freeza cries in agony, as Goku makes puns about his pain. Before Goku could leave Freeza asks him if he could "spare a cup of energy". Goku does this despite King Kai's commands not to. As Goku flew away, Freeza began to think that he was wrong and that he has been given a last chance to change. He shrugged it off with a "NAH" and attempted one more attack by fireing a blast at Goku. Thinking Freeza just wasted the energy he gave him, Goku tried to give him some more and accidentally blew him up. Oblivious to what he just did, Goku assumed that Freeza took the energy and left, and continued to fly away aimlessly. King Kai then had multiple reactions, but when nobody asked, he gave in and told them what happened. Goku continued to fly, unable to tell where he was, because everything looked the same. It was then Goku stumbled apon Freeza's ship, he flew inside and looked for the control room; King Kai begged Goku to hurry. Inside the control room, Goku found the button he was looking for, and to King Kai's disappointment, instead of it being the ship's start button, it turned out to be a Muffin Button.Goku, overjoyed, continued to push the Muffin Button until Namek finally exploded. King Kai, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu were all saddened by Goku's death, until Tien points out that they shouldn't care because death has no consequence and that they're all just going to be brought back anyway. Yamcha then volunteers to tell Bulma the bad news. Back on Earth, Moori had devoured Guru's body, making him the new Grand Elder. Bulma then recieves a telepathic message from Yamcha, and informs everyone that her ex is talking to her. When Yamcha asks why she was breaking up with him, she replies that he hasn't called her in months, and makes her word official by offering Vegeta to live with her. King Kai has Tien ordered to break Yamcha's leg in order to end the pointless conversation, and quick-to-the-point tells Bulma the news. After she delivers the news to everyone, Bulma offers the Namekians to stay at her place. Then a ship comes by and Gohan feels a dark presence inside, before Chi-Chi storms. Then there is some time of relaxation, the Namekians where relocated to the Briefs' residence. Bulma then lied that they were friends from high school.The Namekian adults learned golf and the childeren strip poker.Gohan caught up on his studies and Piccolo did his usual thing, but this time he had company. Nail tries to convince Piccolo to hang out with the Namekian race, but it fails, as Nail is ruining Piccolo's meditation.But according to Nail Piccolo is not meditating, but instead he is napping. At some point during the time of relaxation, Vegeta stole a Capsule Corp ship and flew off into space. After one Namekian year passed (four months), Dende summons Porunga, who, at some point and time, was taught English. Bulma then thinks it wasn't smart to do the wishes in the middle of the city, but it was too late.The residents of the city were tricked by a policeman that it was nothing but Godzilla. Dende tricks Porunga into granting them six wishes. For the first wish, Dende wished for a new Namek. The next wishes were to bring back Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and to Dende's disappointment, Krillin. For the last wish they tried to bring back Goku, however it could not be done because Goku was still alive. Instead they tried to wish Goku to Earth, however this could not be done either because Goku didn't want to come back. Gohan demanded an explanation, but Porunga refused to look into it because being tricked to do all those wishes left him worn out. Dende then tries to comfort Gohan, by teling him that maybe Goku was doing something important, and that he was there for him. Dende then confesses to Gohan that he loves him, leaving Gohan shocked and unable to properly reply. Dende then panics thinking he said it'' too soon'' and that he f*cked it up and quickly wishes all the Namekians (except for Piccolo) to new Namek. Dr brief's then calls dende a fag, but he is cut off by the ending title before he can complete the word. Deep in space, Vegeta was happy that he could go wherever he wanted to train with no interruptions. He then recieves a phone call on the ship's "phone". The caller turned out to be Nappa, who was also brought back to life, since the wish was to bring back everyone killed by Freeza and his men, and Vegeta worked for Freeza when he killed Nappa. Nappa revealed that he was a producer in Hollywood working on a project that he himself wrote, which is about some guy who got killed by his best friend and then comes back as a ghost to haunt him.Nappa also had a great actor which is called Mark Satan, but he has to work on his second name, probably Hercule. Nappa then asks Vegeta to give him a call when he returns to Earth and hangs up. And Vegeta ends the season with his classic line, Goddamn it Nappa, but this time he did not scream. 'Major Differences From the Original' *Guru is killed by his own people instead of a natural death (and says Captain Rhodes' final lines in Romero's Day of the Dead). *Goku continues his fight with Freeza after a Death Saucer is thrown because it wasn't a pizza instead of fighting an opponent who refuses to give up. *Goku warns Freeza about his own attack about to slice him in half. *Freeza considered changing himself into a better person. *Goku unintentionally and accidentally kills Freeza from "giving him too much energy". *Goku is believed to have died from playing with the Muffin Button instead of Freeza's ship breaking down. *Dr. Briefs only allows the Namekians in his home because he believes Bulma said that they were her friends in high school. *Vegeta leaves Earth to train in space instead of trying to find Goku. *Porunga grants 6 wishes instead of 3. *When Krillin is revived, he is still disoriented from being thrown up into the air. *Dende confesses love towards Gohan. 'Trivia' *King Kai speaks to the narrator again, like he did in the previous season finale. *It is implied that Piccolo, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Tien did not train seriously on King Kai's planet, or that King Kai didn't train them seriously. *King Kai has a habit of talking to himself when watching Goku fight. *Goku becomes easily distracted during his fight with Freeza, seemingly forgetting why he was angry. *Goku, Kami, Mr. Popo, and Guru did not know what King Kai's plan was. *Dende unitentionally makes his wish according to King Kai's plan. *Tien is not concerned about the supposedly "tragic" deaths that have occured. *Chiaotzu is looking forward to dying again because he will get a free sundae, or so he says. *Bulma breaks up with Yamcha before the Android Saga. *Porunga doesn't bring back Goku because he is tired from granting 5 wishes instead of Goku wanting to return on his own. *Nappa is brought back to life, because Vegeta technically worked for Frieza at the time he killed him. *Bulma's description of her father as a, "billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist" as well as ACDC's Back in Black playing when he arrives are reference to Tony Stark in the recent Marvel Movies. *Gohan's feeling of a "dark presence" on Dr. Brief's plane, as well as the Imperial March theme that plays as the bay doors open are both a reference to Star Wars. Category:Episode